I'm Looking for Elizabeth: My Car or Yours?
by Sea9262
Summary: Liz finally gets some time off and STILL gets into trouble.
1. London?

I'm Looking for Elizabeth: My Car or Yours  
Sea'Wana  
Sea.Wana@att.net  
R  
Disclaimer: I worship I could never own.  
Pairing: Liz and someone you'd never expect.   
Summary: Liz finally get sometime off and STILL gets into trouble.  
  
Friday  
  
Hard.  
Soft.   
Huh?  
  
Liz woke up on something hard and soft at once. Her aching brain had told her that it was a naked chest. Liz open her eyes and groaned she was in bed with a man her intention was not to end up in bed with a man. No her intentions were?  
  
Oh screw it her head hurt too much to remember what her intentions were. All she knew was that he didn't snore so she settled her head back on his chest and went back to sleep. An hour later her mind told her to get up. Why it would be so foolish? She didn't know but she got up anyway. She groaned and rolled off the chest, landing on her knees and hands on the hardwood floor. Eyes still close she could feel the morning sun on her face. *Suck it up Weber* she opened her eyes.   
  
"Oh damn. That hurts."  
  
Liz took a good look at her surroundings and realized where she was. Port Charles.  
  
"Well shit."  
  
She looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her tiny room. She was in her strapless blue bra and lace shorts. Her blue dress was on the floor in a puddle next to a size 10-dress loafer and her stiletto's. A discarded tux lay across her floor, on top of two black motorcycle helmets, but no jockey's. Nothing happened last night? Could it be that she was so drunk she passed out? She hoped so; she could her them all now. Going on about partying hard and being a bad girl. So if she didn't sleep with him what did happen? How did they end up in Port Charles instead of her hotel room?  
  
Liz sighed and grabbed a few things and went to the bathroom. She got a hot, hot shower and then she got dress. Army green was nice subdued color for her eyes. She knew she had to go back to the room sooner or later so she did. She had to see who the mystery man was.   
  
Jasper Jax.  
"Well shit."  
  
  
Monday  
  
She dubbed the last case a day at the races. Her ribs were still sore and a long talk with Tagart was in the works. Jason was nowhere to be seen considering the whole mess with Courtney and Sonny. He would be working over time on damage control. Good a week with out them in her face was deeply needed.  
  
She watched the whole place with interest. Jax was talking to Skye about something and Bobby was working on the books with Lucky. Zander and Gia where having their usual morning quite time and Mac was at the counter. Once done Jax paid for breakfast and headed out the door. Skye sat down with a look like she'd been kicked.   
  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah its Jax."  
"What about him, why's he got that look on his face?"  
"Guess."  
"It's been almost a year you'd think you'd get over it by now."  
"Its the love of his life."  
"Yeah they're kinda hard to get over in a year."   
"Yeah well we'll see. Bye."  
"Bye Skye."  
  
Liz's email went of and she looked at the laptop. 45 emails today 'I'm looking for Elizabeth.' She sighed when she gets her hand on the person doing this to her she wasn't going to be nice. Least she got the day off. As if the devil himself heard her, Courtney walked in, the girl looked like she been kicked, then rolled down the stairs and dragged behind a car. Liz just decided not to say anything in the hope to escape the soap that was now Courtney's life.  
Courtney put on her apron and began to clean behind the counter she ran into Liz laptop.  
  
"Does this thing have to be here?"  
"No, I'll move it."  
  
Courtney eyed her.  
  
Liz rubbed her ribs and stepped aside when someone sat in Courtney section. Liz went over to her costumer and made a joke the lady laughed and said goodbye. Courtney bumped into her hitting her ribs. Liz groaned but said nothing; she just moved and cleans up her tables. When the morning rush died down Liz sat at the counter and went through her emails.  
  
"God what did I say about that thing."  
"Sorry I'll go sit at a table."  
"Okay what's your problem?"  
"I don't have one."  
"Yes you do, you know what going on with me and Jason."  
"So?"  
"Your the cause of this mess."  
  
Liz slammed the laptop back on the counter making Courtney jump. Maybe pissing Liz off wasn't the best idea.  
  
"You got a problem with your man don't take it out on me. I don't need your bullshit today and I would think you wouldn't want anybody least of all me in your face. So why piss me off? What's the problem Courtney? Speak to me. Speak."  
"Jason almost gets killed that my problem and I can't be with him and you caused this."  
"I asked Jason for help, it not my fault your brother showed up."  
"Why can't you just quit that stupid job."  
  
Liz didn't really know what to say so she said the right thing.  
  
"I'm not here to make your life easy."  
"Easy!"  
"Spare me the woe is me routine I've heard and done it. Not going through anything I have been through already. This is helping me Courtney, I forgot who I really was to fit Lucky's life weak and innocent, to fit Jason life, lost and broken. I'm neither of those things. My job makes me happy it lets me, be me. Damn you, damn your brother, damn Carly and damn the horse you road in on. Quit crying and take control of your life. Leave me out of it and for the rest of the day if you poke, prod or annoy me you'll be leaving with a black eye. Got it."  
  
Liz went up stairs.  
  
Tuesday  
  
It was better her ribs didn't hurt as much and Courtney avoided her she decided to go see Jason today. She got off the elevator and knocked on his door when he didn't answer to she knock on Sonny's  
  
"He went for a ride."  
"Fine I'll see him later."  
"Why?"  
"Cause he's still my friend. No mater what you tell him. Yeah that loyalty things a bitch when you don't return it."  
"What do you think of me Liz? We use to be friends."  
"And your sister was right you're a control freak who throws tantrums when you don't get your way meanwhile your sister looks like she dying and your best friend is in hell."  
"What am I suppose to do?"  
  
Liz snorted and looked at him.  
  
"You honestly think that this is better Sonny?"  
"She'll live."  
"God do you know what its like for a women like your wife, or Courtney or me?"  
"Like?"  
"Sonny looks at your track record with Carly. She is tuff and strong she'll survive with or without you. But she'll be less then what she was and it will take a long time before she could consider love again, I know. We love long and hard Sonny; stick by you bastards when you do things we could kill you for. We don't admit defeat to anyone just set backs. We cry when no ones looking we set aside our own well being for you and we don't give up no matter what. Not for love."  
"You think Courtney will never quit?"  
"Why should she? Jason has dip and dabbled in the love game once or twice. But he's never thrown caution to the wind just to be with someone. He did with her, she's his life. So are you and your killing them both."  
"I know that Liz."  
"Then you find a way to repay Jason for his loyalty and love Sonny. You owe him."  
"I don't know how. I wish I turned him away the day he came to me."  
"Past is the past. Deal in the now last time I checked you were powerful man. Make it happen."  
  
Liz left Sonny to think about it. Jason came off the elevator.  
  
"Hey you."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing just checking on you."  
"Did you talk to Sonny?"  
"Yeah, I brought food lets eat."  
  
They sat Indian style on the pool table in his apartment talking about any and everything.   
  
"Courtney picked a fight with me yesterday."  
"So?"  
"Jason for crying out loud!"  
"Elizabeth---"  
  
Liz cell phone rang she looked at it.   
  
"Oh shit."  
"What?"  
"I have to go to London."  
"What? Why?"  
"I found out who my friend is."  
"Really I'll go to."  
"Not with Faith running around. You stay I'll be fine I've got some old friends out there."  
"Fine be safe."  
"I will."  
  
She hoped off the pool table and garbed her things and headed for the door. Jason kissed her cheek as she open the door to Carly.   
  
"Well shit."  
"What the hell is going on!"  
"Carly its nothing so don't start."  
"Call me when you get to London."  
"I will don't worry, I will. Bye, see ya Carly."  
  
As the elevators doors closed she could hear Carly yelling. She smiled and made a phone call and headed to the airport.   
  
  
[end]  
  
AN: What the hell is Liz doing in bed with Jasper? Huh. The Author. 


	2. Lunch?

My Car or Yours  
  
Tuesday  
  
She hated those long flights but what could she do. She went through costumes and caught a cab to the law firm she had come to know well, Wellford & Ivanoff main offices. She just walked in the secretary tried to stop her but she got to her destination before that. Nikkita Ivanoff sat there on the phone with someone and waves the secretary away.  
  
"Nikki you conniving bitch."  
"Nice to see you to Eliza."  
"Hang up that phone!"  
  
She did.  
  
"Have you got a clue what I've been through?"  
"No but your going to tell me."  
"Bitch!"  
"I so love that title."  
"Don't play with me Nikki why did you do this?"  
"Mrs. Ivanoff, Mr. Jax to see you."  
"Oh shit!"  
"You know him."  
"In passing we live in the same town."  
"See him in."  
"Not with me here!"  
"Mr. Jax so nice to meet you in person."  
"Mrs. Iv- ah Ms. Weber."  
"Weber, Eliza what are you up to?"  
"Nothing he needs to know about."  
"You in a mood?"  
"Yes I'm in a mood, I wonder why?"  
"I wouldn't know."  
"That's it I'm going to kill you and him."  
"Me what did I do."  
"No witnesses."   
  
The two women looked at each other and laughed.   
  
"I'm sorry mister Jax please join us for lunch."  
"I don't want lunch Nikki I want answers."  
"You will have lunch and be a lovely escort for Mr. Jax at my ball on Thursday."  
"I will and why would I do that?"  
"Cause I said so and because I'll give you what you want."  
  
Liz mulled it over, Nikkita wasn't playing fair but then again she never did. She could do worse then spend time with Jax.  
  
"What the hell."  
"Gee thanks."  
"Don't take it personal."  
"Take it personal, take it personal."  
  
They sat in the car as Nikkita talked on the phone. Looked out the window and watch the best of London go by.  
  
"May I ask Ms. Weber how do you know Mrs. Ivanoff?"  
"Long story."  
"I'm listening."  
"Okay none of your business. Ow!"  
  
  
Nikkita kicked her.  
  
  
"I used to live in London we meet here and became friends. I knew her brother."  
"Nikoli Ivanoff, you knew him personally."  
"What's a waitress / PI doing knowing Nik?"  
"I didn't mean it to sound that way."  
"We meet at the clubs and we got along and if you knew Nik he rarely got along with anyone."  
"Nik I see. I never meet him myself. I heard he had a apatite for danger and money."  
"Its call cunning and geniuses."  
"You sound like an Ivanoff groupie."  
"I started the group, most people were in awe of Nik I wasn't and he liked that."  
"Kinda young?"  
"Me? Yeah but I could hold my own. This peasant is smarter then she looks."  
"I don't doubt it."  
  
Nikki watch the two of them. Jax wasn't Liz's type bad boys where and Jax wasn't bad he was good and rich and powerful. Liz took joy in building her house not buying it. Yet there it was a spark she could see it. Jax was interested and Nikki was going to play on that.  
  
"I have to go back to the office."  
"No you don't."  
"Why must you be contrary?"  
"Its my nature."  
"Due forgives me Jax, take her to lunch she'll be nice. Especially is she wants my information."  
"Bitch."  
"God I so love that title it was yours once."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and they walked into the restaurant. They sat down and order drinks and then lunch. Liz was silent trying hard not to say too much one-word answers was the key. Jax sighed.  
  
"I'm not boring you am I?"  
"I'm being a bitch I know, but didn't come here to entertain you. Especially when you don't regard me."  
"What?"  
"You don't regard me, I'm a means to an end, the corner of your eye but never the main focus."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be it's the truth. Don't be sorry for that."  
"I thought I had better manners then that."  
"With the shit you been into, manners are minor look at me."  
  
Jax snorted.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?"  
"I could ask you the same, Mrs. Ivanoff is blackmailing you into keeping me company it must be important."  
"Yes it is."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: Here you go like I said I finished this before I finished Day at the Races. Tell this old gal what you think. The Author. 


	3. Foreplay!

Wednesday  
  
Liz got up and headed out, she was greeted by a waiting limo. It stopped and picked up Jax, she began to realize that Nikki was up to no good. This time Jax went out of his way to be charming and polite showing her a side that he never really did. Liz was board by it.  
  
"Stop!"  
"I'm sorry am I boring you again?"  
"Are you real?"  
"What?"  
"Are you real or are all those good looks just that looks?"  
"That's a shitty thing to say."  
"I see why Sonny calls you candy boy."  
"Oh?"  
"Your sweet and charming, you never let them see you sweat. You dress nice, talk nice, act nice you to GOOD to be true."  
  
She studied is face a flash of anger crossed it. She thought for a brief second the real Jax would come out. But he just smiled this made things interesting for Liz, could she push Jax buttons enough to get him to come out of his shell.  
  
"Guess were stuck with each other candy boy."  
"Guess we are miss Weber."  
  
Liz and Jax went shopping for the ball. Liz picks out a nice reliable shade of grey and some shoes with Jax approval, it was obvious he saw her as one of his vapid dates. Liz put them back and pick out something else. The rest of the day Liz poked, prodded and pissed him off she worked very hard at it and the end result was very satisfying.  
  
"You know what you are? A bitch."  
"Oh?"  
"I'm being nice."  
"Your being fake, I hate fake. I don't need you to flash your money and smile. I need you to talk to me like a real person."  
"Need?"  
"People need things from each other Jax. If you're going to be in my company be candid and tell me the truth just like now. I don't give a shit about your money, don't lump me in with the other vapid beauty queens. One I'm not that type of beauty and two I was more a knight then a queen."  
"Really. You'd given me the impression that you like attention as much as the next vapid queen."  
"When?"  
"Port Charles Jason and Ric, and lets not for get Tagart."  
"Put Jason and Ric in that sentence leave Marcus out."  
"A soft spot?"  
"Most definitely. He's real, real cop, real man. I like that always have."  
"What about the thug?"  
"Jason? If you knew me well enough you'd know the answer."  
"And Lansing?"  
"That to."  
  
Jax regarded her; she wanted real what was real to her? Liz was a no nonsense kind of women she got the job done, no bullshit about it.   
  
"Fine, so lets talk and do something none showy shall we."  
"Fine, I'm hungry lets eat."  
"Nothing fancy, I'm sure."  
"Don't go overboard studly, I'm a girl I like glitz just not at nausea."  
"Got it Italian or French?"  
"Thai."  
  
Liz got a sense of Jax she never had before. He was a pretty boy by nature not by choice. He ate right did adventures things and his teeth did that spark thing when he smiled. The only darkness in his path was Sonny and Brenda. Jax confess he respected Sonny and -  
  
"If it was another world I might have considered him a friend but he's.."  
"To much of a bullshit artist like you."  
"What?"  
"Your sunshine and smiley faces, he thunderstorms and frowns. Same coin different sides."  
"No."  
"Oh yeah, I think that's why I like you. The thought of playing with your version of bad and my version of bad makes me giddy inside."  
"Playing?"  
"Yes. Bad for you is going against Sonny with your clean money, being with his women trying to show her the better days. Thing about Sonny his pain is real and worn on his sleeve daily no one can tell with you. Brenda kicks your heart in and you don't show it."  
"I've never like showing weakness in public."  
"Fair enough."  
"Jax?"  
  
He stiffened it was Brenda. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Having lunch with me, hi I'm Elizabeth we never really met before."  
"Yeah hi."  
  
Liz didn't like that look and said something about it.  
  
"Well now that, that's over lets go Jasper, I'm board."  
  
Brenda looked at her this time, shocked by her actions. Jax looked and her and smiled coming to know her in the last two days.   
  
"Sure Lizzi let's go. It was nice to see you again Brenda."  
"Jax?"  
"Good bye Brenda."  
  
With that said Liz walked out and watch as Jax worked hard to get his emotions under control. He was quiet on the way back to the hotel.  
  
"Jasper I know you're in there."  
"What?"  
"Boy you are a Ken doll aren't you?"  
  
Something snapped.  
  
He yanked her into his hotel sweet and tossed her to the couch. Liz would have done something but she knew he needed this.  
  
"What the fuck gives you the right to tell me I'm not real! Who are you Elizabeth Weber? Huh? Knight in shining armor? Bullshit there is no such animal I know I been faking it for that ungrateful bitch for years and where has it gotten me? Here with... with you! Instead of married and happy. Real this is a real as I get a man in pain, so I don't put broken bottles to necks and threaten to kill people does that make the pain I feel any less!"  
"No Jasper is doesn't."  
"Don't patronize me!"  
"I'm not."  
  
Jax collapsed in the chair then got up and tossed into the wall. He plopped down on the couch, Liz looked at him.  
  
"Your not done yet and you can afford it."  
  
He got up and started breaking everything in sight. He landed on the floor on his butt with a thump Liz sat Indian style in front of him as the cops banged on the door.   
  
"Better?"  
"Much."  
"Good lets go out and see London."  
"Again?"  
  
Jax was a quiet drinker, in the corner nursing a drink and mulling over his life. Liz was dancing with some old friends. She came over and sat with him not saying anything just watching him watch the bottle.   
  
"Jasper Jax?"  
"Yeah who wants to know?"  
"Friends of a business man."  
"That never good."  
"Who are you?"  
"Friend of this business man."  
"Leave whore."  
"Watch you fucking language. This whore is a lady."  
"Get yer' arse up and out or I'll move it for yah."  
  
Jax looked at Liz he heard stories and seen what she did to Sonny he was more then curious. Liz stood up, he mused at the shapely bottom, as her long legs went up between the mans legs. He heard a groan and saw the man face as he hit the floor. That's when all hell broke loose and Jax hadn't realized that the six beer bottles were his.   
  
"Get up!"  
  
Jax slid out of the booth of the club and was yanked toward the door by who he wasn't sure cause Liz was beating on a guy over the head with a chair. He got out side and the cool night air hit him. He took deep breath and then threw up a hand on back made him start. A handkerchief was handed to him and his whipped his mouth.  
  
"Don't breath on me."  
  
Much to Jax's relief if was Liz she guided him to a cab and they headed to the offices. Liz barged in to Nikkita's office and sat Jax on the couch. Nikki came out of the bathroom flustered and red, then Andrew came out behind her. Liz smiled and apologies and they began to talk in hushed tones. Jax couldn't make out what they were saying, so he closes his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
"Jasper?"  
"Hmm." he sighed.  
"Please don't breath on me."  
  
Jax open his eyes the sun was too much for him, he groan.  
  
"Jasper?"  
"Hmm." With his hand over his mouth.  
"Who did you piss off in London?"  
"No one I'm aware of."  
"Well then I'm going to have to find out. But first home boyo, you need sleep."  
  
Thursday  
  
It was 1 am and he was in a flat. It was colorful and modern and very comfortable at least the bed was. Next morning Jax woke up to the smell of breakfast and talking he looked around the room. It was a deep blue with red curtains and furniture there were close on the couch beside the bed he got up and got dress. He came down stairs to find Nikkita and Andrew waiting. Nikkita introduced her husband to Jax and they talked.   
  
"Where's Liz?"  
"She dropped us off, deposited you in bed, changed and went back out she called twice to tell she was okay and that was it."  
"What's she up to?"  
"Knowing Eliza trying to find out what those thugs wanted."  
"I see why Corinthos is exasperated by her she does what she wants."  
"That's life bub, especially life with Eliza."  
  
The door open and Elizabeth came in. She looked tired but vibrant at the same time. She kissed Andrew and Nikkita on the cheek and sat down at the counter. Nikkita handed her breakfast.  
  
"Breakfast ala Americana, scrambled eggs, toast and sausage."  
"How can you eat that stuff?"  
"With joy. Hmm thanks Nikki. You bubba have pissed off some serious people."  
"Me?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well don't keep us in suspense Eliza."  
"He bought a company mistakenly put on the market by an accountant who was up in the Tems Tuesday night."  
"Good god."  
"Who did it belong to?"  
"Nico Bolovria."  
"The Italian play boy."  
"Yes."  
"Well what do you suggest Eliza."  
"Give it back."  
"Which company is it?"  
"Hardcourt pharmaceuticals."  
"No."  
"Oi! What do you mean no?" Liz yelled.  
"He used the company to sell drugs to kids. Believe it or not Sonny tipped me on it."  
"Just like with the other three?"  
"What?"  
  
Liz sat there he looked at Nikki and Andrew they had a don't be surprise look on there faces. Suddenly a question pop into his head who was Elizabeth Weber really? She finished her food and Nikkita and Andrew left.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Jax followed her upstairs and pick up her cloths as she stripped. She turned on the shower and got in Jax sat on the bed a bit weird about it. He looked around again on the amour door was a deep blue dress. She had switched it; he liked it finding himself imagining it slipping off her instead of on. It was a beaded dress and shimmered in the right light.   
  
Jax thought about Elizabeth Weber in the space of two days she had changed his of opinion of her and how he saw her. She wasn't some girl who was raped. She was a strong, smart, observant, talented woman, with a mystery. Where did she learn to be.. Dangerous? Who taught her to find answers it wasn't Lucky he had skills but not to her level.   
  
She came out of the bathrooms wrap in a blue towel and damp hair. Jax cleared his throat and looked out the window as she dress. He forgot beautiful. She was beautiful and sinful in nature, he knew she knew he wanted to peak. Watch her. Liz sat down on her bed and then put on her sneakers. She looked and Jax.  
  
"I so love playing with you version of bad."  
"I've noticed. That would be considered seduction."  
"No it would be considered foreplay."  
  
[end]  
  
AN: This is what to a day at the races so long. Once you get into grove you kinda don't want to do anything else. The Author. 


	4. Black!

Thursday  
  
Foreplay.  
Him?  
Elizabeth?  
  
She wasn't even his type. Not in the least, but there was an attraction. Jax realized that this was of course one of her examples of bad verses his. The game he played would be to gain her trust because she had a hard time trusting people. But Elizabeth didn't have that issue THAT was Brenda and Skyes. Liz was a different animal all together a predator as well as prey.   
  
Liz studied Jax, what the hell was she doing? Jax wasn't even her type. But there was the attraction. For Liz an attraction was good. She drove to the Ivanoff offices were Nico Bolorvia waited for the both of them. Nikkita was talking to him and when he saw Jax he got up. Liz stepped in front of him.  
  
"Sit down Nico, I assure you she's the best and you nor you men will get past her. And I'm not in the habit of seeing blood shed in this office. Not when there are lucrative ways to deal with our problems."  
"Very well. Who is the child by the way that she'd be so dangerous."  
  
Nikkita didn't answer eyes flashing at the question. Jax noticed it was almost like Nikkita wasn't hiding but waiting to say who Elizabeth was. Like she was waiting for Liz to change her costume, to stop calling her the 'pink bunny' and call her what? What? If this was the real Liz who did Nikkita know? Business was concluded with zero fuss. Nico left happy.   
  
"See no more wanting you dead. I'll be back." Liz said.  
  
As soon as she was gone.  
  
"Who is she?"  
"I'm not telling you that."  
"It's you isn't it Nikki the 'Friend' but why?"  
"My brother used to say. Eliza is more then she seems but easily settles when her world becomes comfortable. When it's no longer comfortable it time to shake her world up so she can build a newer and better one. Life like Eliza is constantly changing and that is always a good thing."  
"Nikoli used to say that about Liz?"  
"Yes."  
  
Jax sat down, they must have been close.   
  
"Course he said that bout everyone he considered friends."  
"I see. I'm going to take Liz to lunch join us?"  
"No thanks I got my ball to get ready for. See you tonight."  
  
Jax pondered what he knew. Those in Nik's group were successful and talented all at once. Liz was neither. All of them had some fame in one fashion or another. Liz didn't why? It was if she went out of her way to be as low key as she could. Why? Only answer Liz had gotten into trouble something that not even her cunning could get her out of and Nik saved her. Jax decided she would tell him when she was ready if they continue with there friendship.  
  
The ball was in full swing Jax looked around Liz hadn't made her entrance yet. Nikkita and Andrew kept him company. He catch site of the blue and smiled, then his jaw dropped. The dress clung to her body and move with her it was slightly transparent in the right light, showing of her stomach and legs.   
  
"Well a least she wore a bra and knickers, last time.."   
"Last time?"  
"Lets just say it was scandalous and fun to watch all at once."  
"Jasper."  
"Nikki was commenting on the last time."  
"Hmm."  
  
A glazed dream look came over Liz eyes and a feminine smile. Jax clear his throat, Liz sighed and grabbed his arm. They danced, then Liz sighed in boarded, she looked up at the man before. His mind was torrent of questions. So was hers what was up with them? Jax was, Jax bad boy, candy boy, to good to be true, he never had a public problem and was to public to be private. To dance with him was a decision she'd have to make. Marcus was cake, Jax was eating it to.   
  
"Shake up your world."  
"Hmm."  
"Nothing Jasper just thinking."  
"Bout."  
"Attraction."  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
Suddenly Liz was aware of a few things. He was tall and solid, the top of her head came just to the top of his shoulder and she was wearing stilettos. He was VERY attached to her, as the move almost to close for scandal. And she had this sudden need to know what his candy tasted like. For all intense propose all she had to do was take it. Nothing and no one could stop her. Jax starts she looks up at him and he's got a grim hurt look on his face, she turns, Brenda. Liz smiles not even Brenda.  
  
"Jax?"  
"Brenda."  
  
Liz looks at the women ignoring her again. Liz has the burning aching need to start something inside her. She knows that if she does, Jax will play hard and dirty, he's been looking for the long run and every time he's come up short.   
  
"Miss Barrett so nice to see you again."  
"Yes you to."  
  
Brenda looks her up and down. Jax notices he looks at them both; Brenda is as stunning as usual. Liz? God, what was Liz? The song devil in a blue dress comes to mind. Stunning didn't cut it, he was aware of a lot of things suddenly, she smell like lavender, with a hint of paint under it. He could see her not the damn near transparent dress but her. She got this smile on her face, self -satisfied, famine and animalist sexual. It's all new.  
  
"I'm board Jasper lets go."  
"Of course."  
"Jax please wait, I think we need to talk."  
"I think we need to get shit faced."  
"I'm not talking to you."  
"No your not!"  
"What?"  
"You've been nothing but rude to Elizabeth. She was nice and polite and you treat her like she's not there."  
"I just wanted to see you alone."  
"Then you could have asked nicely not treat her like was nothing."  
"I'm sorry. Its just that seeing you its gotten me crazy."  
  
She smiles. His stomach jumps. Liz sighs. His body burns. He puts a hand on Liz's back.  
  
"I don't want to talk anymore Brenda. Right now I want to get shit faced, good night."  
  
Brenda stands in the middle of the ballroom dumb founded. Jax thinks about what shit faced really means with Elizabeth Weber.  
  
This is shit faced.  
  
Splashing water and screaming. Jasper Jax had the vodka bottle in one hand and a water nymph in the other. Splashing around in a water fountain like kids at the pool, he took another swig and handed the bottle to his nymph. He falls back and the water engulfs them, she came up first and climb out of the fountain. He followed her and turn her around hard, she staggered, she look up at him through her water black hair and giggles. Staggers and turns around. She picks up the jacket he deposited on the post and digs around pulling out with squeak of triumph his cell. She dials the number and frowns. Jax drinks again and stumbles over to her. He wraps his arm around her waist.  
  
"What'a do'n?"  
"Calling a .. ah..ah. I can't think when you do that."  
"Wha?"  
  
He was swaying with her in his arm, chin on her head.  
  
"Oh forget it just don't come without me." she giggled.  
"You've got the dirtiest mind."  
"Hmm. Oh! Oh! Charlie? Yeah its Eliza um can you come and get me?"  
"I know its what you get paid to do but its..hold on?"  
"Its 2am you should be in bed with a hot horny women. I know I got dirty mind everyone keeps telling me that."  
"You can! Gee thanks Chuck. Two Charlie."  
"Who was that?"  
"Chuck!"  
"Who Chuck?"  
"A buddy."  
"Whose buddy?"  
"My buddy."  
  
They were now dancing to the music only they could hear when two black motorcycles roar up to them. Liz leads Jax to one and pulls off the helmet.  
  
"That's Chuck my buddy."  
"Actually I'm Peter her other buddy."  
"I don't know if I like these buddy's there prettier then me!"  
"Petey I've missed ya luv. Tell Eliza about it."  
"Later where to Eliza?"  
"Port Charles and don't spare the gas."  
"We need gallons for that, how bout the airport first."  
"Sure Petey, then you'll tell me about it."  
"Course I will luv."  
  
They got on the bikes and head to the airport. They we let off on the runway for private jets. Jax held her hand as they sang badly and said good-bye to Peter and Charlie. Jax stood there staring there was at his jet and there was a black one being fueled. Liz giggled.  
  
"Yah look stumped Jasper."  
"Um yeah."  
"Easy, my car or yours?"  
  
Jax stared.   
  
"Black!"  
"My car it is."  
  
They stumbled to and on the plan and Jax sat down with a thud. Liz was kneeling in front of him and her head landing his lap with a thud. Jax looked down and frowned. He didn't feel anything.  
  
"Can't you keep you mind out of the gutter I'm not that type of girl."  
  
Liz head began to shake she lifted it up and was laughing she had a bruise on her for head. Jax frowned again.  
  
"I was trying to buckle your belt I got a little to close."  
"Oh well remember what I said. I'm not that type of girl."  
  
Liz got up and sat next to him, she sigh happily at the click of her belt.   
  
Friday  
  
The plan landed hours later neither spoke she put her hand out and Jax takes it the bikes are waiting, they roar into Port Charles and Liz says her goodbyes to the riders. She opens the door to Kelly's and lead Jax upstairs. She unzips the dress it falls and Jax stands in the corner and watches. She beckons him to her and undress him, pulls back her covers and he gets in. She crawls in beside him and they drift off to sleep.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: It didn't turn out like I planed it but its still good and NO! I'm not done yet. The Author. 


End file.
